


My Dragon

by Hey_bale333



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_bale333/pseuds/Hey_bale333
Summary: When Hagrid shows Harry the subject of the first task he confines in a friend and finds there is a way to tame the Dragon and not get eaten. Mostly from Harrys point of view.In this story Harry is a Slytherin and is friends with Draco. He is still friends with Ron, Hufflepuff, and Hermione, Ravenclaw. Harry is bi, Draco is gay, and Blaise is pan (And a massive man whore). Drarry
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	My Dragon

I just got back from Hagrid showing me the dragons for the first task. Can you believe it, Dragons! I try to sneak into the common room but as the portrait opens, I see Draco sitting in a chair softly playing the flute. “Where have you been, snogging someone?”  
“I can’t talk about it here, lets go to our room.” I start walking to our room and see that its empty of the other boy that sleeps there. “I assume Blaise is out sleeping with someone?” Crabbe and Goyle have a different room because they snore, and Draco gets what Draco wants.  
“Yeah he’ll probably show up to breakfast with some love bits showing that he got lucky.” The annoyance in his voice made Harry’s heart sink in a weird way because he took that as him having a crush on the Italian boy. All three of them were out to each other and knew that their where some feelings between the group little did they know it was only the raven haired boy and the blonde both crushing on each other. “Anyways what couldn’t you say out there?” I shut the door and do another sweep around the room to make sure that no one as there.  
“I know what the first task is, your going to find this funny, Dragons. Can you believe that. What am I supposed to do?”  
“Well first, don’t die second I could help you with researching if you want. There must be a way out there to put it to sleep or something. By any chance do you know what type? If not, I have a few on dragons get reading. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to the music room to practice. I know this isn’t the best time, but you need to practice too, you can barely make a noise and there’s a really cool one in your volt that Dad won’t get if you don’t play. That flute won’t play itself.”  
“Yeah yeah, if I live to play it. Hey come here and look at this. It says right here there was a flute that you could play and it would establish that they’re yours, you can also call them but it says here that the flute hasn’t been seen in centuries.”  
“Does it say what it looks like, are there pictures?” He’s now leaning over my shoulder.  
“Draco stop, you know I hate when you hover like that grab a seat. If you want, you can practice here it would be nice to have some back round noise just put up some silencing charms so you don’t wake anyone.” He plops down next to me and grabs the book out of my hands.  
In fake concern he goes “Is that better you big baby?”  
“I need that you ferret, give it back!”  
“Don’t worry you big baby, I’m just looking. Don’t go crying to Moomy and Dadfoot.” Hi it’s me the writer I’m supper happy with that joke leave me alone.  
“Moony is probably on a mission and Padfoot is still in hiding. Stop, what’s that right there? The page is completely torn out, did you do that?”  
“Why would I do that you dimwit. This is a library book someone probably tore it out instead of taking the time to write it down. Tomorrow I’ll go to the library with you to check some more books out, I’m texting Hermie asking her if she wants to come right now. Oh crap, it’s already 1 AM, I need to go to bed. Night Harry.”  
“Night.” I mumble on my way to our bathroom (another perk to having Draco as a friend,) to take a shower washing away the days dirt and grime. I can’t help but let my mind wounder to the flute and why someone would tear a page out of a book like that. Maybe a different champion saw the dragons. I snap out of my thought to realize the water is now freezing causing me to shiver. I quickly get out, get dressed, and head towards the big window facing the lake and fall asleep to the thought of dragons.  
Draco’s Dream  
I was sitting on a rock with what looked like an older female version of harry. Sleeping next to her was a little golden dragon. I’ll have to ask Hermione about what type of Dragon that is. Finally, the witch spoke.  
“This is Goldie, I advise to stay where you are unless you would like to get killed by a Dragon. I come to warn you not to get hooked into something way bigger than you it’s a loosing battle.” With that something pushed me off the cliff and I was falling.  
End Draco’s Dream


End file.
